


Total Control

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [124]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Allison takes his left wrist, while Stiles' thicker fingers take his right, and as they start winding the scarves (or at least that's what they feel like) around his wrists and the headboard, it becomes clear just how flimsy the fabric is, how easy it would be to tear through it.But that's not the point of this.





	Total Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> written for a microfic challenge on tumblr! the prompt I wrote this for was "Scileson + total control."

Allison's calloused fingertips gently slide up Scott's arms as she guides them above his head, until the backs of his hands are brushing against the headboard. After a moment, her weight shifts above his hips and cool, almost slippery fabric, brushes over his wrists. Allison takes his left wrist, while Stiles' thicker fingers take his right, and as they start winding the scarves (or at least that's what they feel like) around his wrists and the headboard, it becomes clear just how flimsy the fabric is, how easy it would be to tear through it. 

But that's not the point of this. 

Once the bonds have been secured, Allison shifts up and off Scott's body as Stiles' fingers brush along Scott's cheek, just underneath the edge of the tie they're using as a makeshift blindfold. 

"Still alright?" he asks. There's a hint of sour anxiety hanging around him, but mostly he smells like arousal. The whole room does. 

"Still green," Scott nods, instinctively reaching out to run his fingers along Stiles' before the gentle tug of the scarf reminds him of his current position.

"You'll let us know if you want to stop," Allison says, the question implicit in her tone. "What's your safe word?" 

Scott's been mulling that over for days, since they first decided to try something like this out. He's managed to narrow the list down to a few that are equally good, so he simply takes the first word from that list. 

"Deaton." 

Stiles snorts. 

"Works for me," Allison says, leaning down to kiss his cheek. That's followed by the sound of a zipper being dragged down; presumably the one on the back of her dress. It's echoed moments later when Stiles drops his hands to the front of Scott's jeans. "You ready?" 

Scott nods and bites back a sigh as Stiles' palm presses firmly against him. 

"Ready."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
